


A New Life

by Cosmicdarikano



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Death, Fights, Just all this angst, M/M, Manipulating, Not a Happy Story, Torture, like a lot of death, more tags will be added, no happy ending, stockholme syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicdarikano/pseuds/Cosmicdarikano
Summary: Thomas is a diplomat turned soldier. His country has just gone to war by a neighboring kingdom across the seas ruled by Prince Alexander. Many rumors have come and go of his cruelty, but what shall happen when Thomas becomes the Prince's new pet?





	1. A New Life

It seemed like a lifetime ago when life was normal for Thomas Jefferson. Well as normal as being a diplomat could be. He remembers proposing to his beautiful Martha in the summer, he remembers the beautiful gown she wore as she walked down the aisle, he remembers the pounding in his chest when she walked over to him and took his hand proclaiming their love for one another.

That life seemed like an eternity ago. The only current thing he can remember about his beloved Martha was her in tears when he told her he was heading out to fight for his country. How she clutched his chest and pleaded for him to stay, that it wasn´t his place to fight, but Thomas had to if he was to give a safe life for their future children. His country had been having difficulties of a Kingdom across the sea, it didn´t seem as important as they had originally thought. The prince, soon to be King, Alexander Hamilton seemed to be just a bratty ruler who wanted more. Not much of threat, the council thought, but his tyrant ruling did not go unheard of. Few who had escaped alive told terrors of the cruelness their prince made them endure. From slavery to rumors of torture shows for the Prince´s amusement. But still the country saw nothing of it. Until finally the Prince had declared war against his country, his first attack was by far the bloodiest. He had somehow kidnapped a very high noble couple (The Andrews? Adams? Thomas couldn´t remember properly) and killed them. But the Prince wasn´t done of course, he then chopped off the husband´s head and placed it in the center of the capital on stake. When the guards came to their home however, they found the other body with something drawn on the wall with blood. It was the prince´s crest, two twin pistols interlocking, with the words, ¨WAR HAS BEGUN¨ written atop it. Ever since then the prince has sent out army after army and more land of Thomas´s beautiful country was being taken from him. This was why he had to leave, he couldn´t let some bratty prince take away everything he held dear.

The memories after were merely a blur as faceless soldiers boarded on a ship along with him. Then the sounds of cannons and gun fire would be heard, the air full of smoke and the disgust of dead soldiers. From then it´s a mush of yelling, blood, and being dragged onto the bottom of a ship. Thomas tried not to cry though many of the other soldiers around him do. He can´t blame them, they all know the Prince will not be merciful on them. Thomas pondered on what might happen when they land. Will the Prince cut their heads off and mount them to the wall? Will he rip their intestines and eat it in front of them? Frankly nothing could surprise Thomas anymore.

Hours, which felt like months passed until finally the ship anchored into Alexander´s kingdom. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard from above the ship. None of them seemed to care as they had heard plenty when they were being taken away. But then the door to the bottom of the ship sprung open.

The first thing Thomas noticed was the black high knee boots. They were laced with golden threads, and perfectly polished that they glistened with shine (Thomas believes he remembers Martha wanting a pair months ago). But these shoes weren´t worn by a woman though. It was man, but if you looked at him at a certain angle it could be hard to tell. He walked with grace, his body was curved in a way that can only be described as seductive, his tail coat wore a charming green with the same gold thread as his boots had decorated around it and his crown that sat atop his flowing raven hair, shined with a different array of jewels, mostly emeralds.

Wait, a crown?!

Prince Hamilton walked over to the group of now fearful soldiers with a too calm expression. This couldn´t be the prince, it just couldn´t! He was too….. short. Actually Thomas expected Satan himself to come, but in all his imagination he never could´ve predicted this. Hamilton once calmed expression quickly formed into a sweet smile, Thomas liked it better when he was calm.

¨So, gentlemen! I must applaud on your little trick! Pretending to be one of MY ships to pass enemy lines.¨ Hamilton then proceeded to stride across the room, but his eyes never leaving Thomas. Despite how much he wished it did. ¨Very smart indeed…… but also-¨ The Prince´s voice turned ice cold, he proceeded to kick a nearby soldier in the gut and watched as the soldier wheezed with hidden glee. ¨very, VERY stupid.¨

The rest of the soldiers tried to stay strong, but the fear could clearly be seen. Hamilton´s soft smile returned as if what he had just done didn´t happen. ¨Now I can tell none of you wish to die. So I shall give you a deal, if you tell me where your base is located, I will spare all of your lives. Does that sound fair?¨ The soldiers all stared at one another, some pleading and others glaring. They knew this was all a test to show that the Prince had truly won despite the war only beginning. To bring a group of soldiers to their knees by just his presence.

¨hhmmm… no volunteers? Well if no one gives in, I´ll have to squeeze the truth out of you. One. By. One.¨ Silence suffocated the room and the Prince´s patience seemed to weathering. ¨I am going to count to three! And if you fuckers don´t want to be tortured till you fucking beg for death, you´ll speak up!¨ Once again Hamilton´s eyes never left him.

Thomas would never. He´d rather die than come home with shame of bringing down his country. Imagine what Martha would think of him?

¨1…..¨

Martha would never forgive him! But still if he didn´t say anything then he´ll never see Martha again. He loved Martha too much to let her go like that, he loved her with all his heart how could he even think about leaving her. But what kind of life would he be giving Martha if he gave up so easily.

¨2……….¨

Martha or No Martha

Shame or Death

Martha or Death

Martha or Death

¨OUR BASE IS HIDDEN IN MOUNT VERMONT! HIDDEN ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS NEAR THE WEST! THE PASSWORD TO ENTER IS ROCHAMBEAU!¨ Thomas´s voice echoed across the boat. The expression of his fellow soldier was a mystery to him as he slammed his eyes shut and wasn´t planning on opening them. Suddenly a cool soft hand swept across his cheek, it reminded him of Martha so he leaned in involuntarily, eyes still shut.

¨So obedient………¨ the voice could only be Prince Hamilton. Thomas tried to ignore, tried to ignore how his voice was smooth like honey and how Thomas was a weak fly. Silence filled the room once again but was quickly fixed the sound of pistols going off and men screaming. Thomas clutched his eyes tighter, he knew Hamilton would´ve never been so kind. He thought of Martha and how he failed her in the end waiting for the bullet to hit him. But it never came, in fact the soft gloved hand tapped his cheek slightly.

¨Open your eyes¨ Hamilton´s voice ordered and Thomas obeyed. When he opened them the first thing he saw was the Prince´s beautiful face. His eyes shined like sapphires, but he snapped away from the Prince´s trance when he saw the sight of his fellow soldiers, all dead by the pistols. He tried to pull away, but Hamilton´s hand gripped his chin, stopping him from doing so. ¨I must say I´m very impressed. I almost felt bad when I realized I would´ve had to kill you, but you stepped up for your King. Such a good pet..¨

Pet?! Thomas wasn´t a pet! Nor was Hamilton a king just because he had the crown meant nothing. Hamilton seemed to notice his discomfort so he brought both hands to Thomas´s face and leaned in, their lips almost touching.

¨Don´t worry my obedient kitten, I´m going to take wonderful care of you…¨ He softly touched Thomas´s hair and combed his fingers through it.

Thomas began to shake, ¨B-but you said-¨

¨I said I would let you live, never said I would free you. Honestly, kitten, you need to listen better. Also-¨ Hamilton´s once soft gloved hand slapped across Thomas´s cheek, almost making him fall back. ¨don´t. you. EVER. talk back to your master! Understand?!¨ Thomas nodded meekly, mostly in fear if he didn´t. Hamilton smiled at the response, he then proceeded to snap his fingers and two of the guards grabbed Thomas roughly by his arms. ¨Take him back to the castle and put him in my room. If he tries to escape, you tell me right away. Okay?¨ The soldiers nodded mutely and proceeded to drag Thomas out of the ship into, what he believed, hell.

——————————-

Thomas didn´t know how long he had been in the Prince´s room. The guard had stripped him of his clothes till he was bare. So Thomas sat with his chin on his knees trying to hide himself until some maids came by and bathed him in cold water. While they cleaned him, rather roughly, the ladies spoke in french. They must´ve thought he didn´t speak since they spoke as if he wasn´t there. They mostly talked about how ¨beautiful¨ and ¨rugged¨ Thomas looked and how the Prince would be having a lot of fun with him. He wanted to ask these ladies a billion questions like why is the Prince doing this? Why did he call him his pet? Why did he have to open his mouth and make his life a million times worse? Well that last question could possibly be only answered by himself.

The maids then put him in a pair of black silk boxers that left nothing to the imagination. After ogling at him for a few second the ladies ran out of the room before Thomas could speak.Thomas had no idea if he should sit on the bed or on the desk chair so he sat in the center staring at the door. He wanted to look at the Prince´s desk, but if he were to come in and catch him that would only mean certain doom. So he stayed put, wondering how his life changed in merely a few hours.

After an eternity, the doors finally opened and appeared Prince Alexander. He no longer wore his crown or tail coat but still kept his ruffled shirt. In his arms held a rather large, but grand case, almost similar to Martha´s jewelry box.

¨Hello my dear kitten, sorry to keep you waiting! I had to stop by the black smith to prepare your gift!” The Prince proceeded to place the box to the side and grabbed Thomas´s face only to happily kiss him on the cheek. The Prince´s eyes quickly wandered towards the silk boxers which he eyed hungrily. The prince leaned to Thomas´s ear, ¨I see the maids got you all pretty for me and the way you sat here waiting for me like a present just waiting to be unwrapped.¨ Hamilton punctured his sentence by biting Thomas´s ear slightly.

Thomas tried desperately to hide his discomfort, ¨So you said you had a present for me?¨ Hamilton quickly pulled away gleefully and walked over to the box. Thomas tried to swallow his sigh of relief.

¨Oh yes! Well since you were so obedient back on the ship I thought I´d reward my………..¨ Hamilton began to laugh, ¨oh I don´t believe we´ve properly introduced one another! Well you already know who I am so who are you, kitten?¨ The glove hand returned to caress his cheek.

Thomas gulped, ¨M-my name is Thomas J-Jefferson, your highness¨

¨Thomas… such a beautiful name…. my Thomas…. well Thomas, there´s no need to call me ¨your highness¨ just refer to me as Alex or master if you´re in the mood.¨ The hunger in his eyes began to return. ¨But first, we must give you your gift!¨

Alex walked back to grab the box and open it. ¨You´re going to love it! I had to specifically designed with you in mind¨ Hamilton proceeded to pull out a silver collar with a chain around it, engraved across it was the word, ¨ALEXANDER¨ in delicate cursive.

Thomas could not hide the fear that plunged his gut when his mind processed the collar. Hamilton quickly saw this and his eyes grew with anger, ¨Do you not like it?¨

Thomas swallowed his fear and pride to form the sweetest smile he could make. ¨N-no Alex! I was just so….. amazed by how beautiful it is! You really are a kind soul, giving me such a nice gift.¨ Thomas felt like he wanted to scream. ¨Could I…. try it on?¨

Alex´s anger changed to happiness in record time, he gleefully walked back to Thomas and placed the collar around his neck. Thomas felt degraded in more ways than one, he just wished to return home to Martha. But his thoughts of Martha ceased when Alex cupped his face and brought it up to his now standing figure.

¨Oh my, you are so beautiful. My beautiful lovely Thomas. I´m going to take good care of you, my precious kitten…¨

Thomas could only respond by leaning into one of Alex´s hand and kissing the palm.


	2. A Show and A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas watches a show and learns his place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bear attack, but it's not as detailed

How many days has it been? Eight? Eighty? Thomas couldn´t tell anymore as he laid on the love seat in the room. Alex would only take him outside once every week so he wouldn´t grow weak. While on their most recent walks, Alex had made a comment of whether he should let Thomas walk on all fours since kittens rarely walked with two legs. The comment didn´t scare Thomas, but how he would´ve actually done it if Alex told him to did. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door to his room (well actually his and Alex´s room) open. It was another maid, but she didn´t look like the other ones. The others were mostly old or middle aged women, this one seemed like his age almost. Her hair was in curls, but they were pulled up to her head and her uniform seemed more revealing than the other women. She didn´t wear the jacket most of the maids had or a skirt instead she had on white stockings. Strange design, Thomas thought, but who was he to judge since prior to this he wore ¨the outfits that only a clown would envy¨ according to Martha. Though everything she else wore stayed the same, even the black choker was around her neck. What was it with the Prince and collars?

¨Mr. Jefferson.¨ The girl acknowledged, Thomas was actually surprised none of the maids before rarely called him by anything. They´d just signal to the bathroom or dresser then gossip in french with the other maids, or, if they were alone, talk to themselves, mostly commenting on ¨the Prince´s new toy.¨ The maid continued to walk over to Thomas and held her hand out, ¨It is time for your bath, the prince has requested for you.¨ her ruby red lips moved as she spoke. 

Thomas obliged and grabbed on the woman´s hand as she pulled him up. She´s strong, Thomas thought, or I´m getting weaker. She brought him into the tub which was already filled with the cold water that he had grown accustomed to. The woman pulled out a tiny key and used it to unlock the collar. There was only one key and it was specially made so no one could replicate it (or try to pick it either). The Prince always had it, but gave it to the maids when Thomas needed to be bathed then immediately return it to him. As the maid worked to scrub him clean, Thomas´s mind began to wander. As time went on the Prince never really did anything to him, he mostly walked him around like an animal, kissed him a lot (sometimes forcefully), and grabbed his ass a couple of times. Thomas didn´t really mind though, whenever Alex showed him affection it made him feel safe. Like he would actually protect him, but Thomas knew that wasn´t true. The Prince had no heart, he just saw Thomas as a toy and sooner or later he would get bored of him. As Thomas wandered into space he didn´t realize that the maid was speaking to him. 

¨Is it true for how you got here? Did you let all those other men die for yourself?¨ The maid had asked softly, but Thomas could feel the venom seeping through every words.  
Thomas gulped, ¨I did it so I could see my wife again, I didn´t know that he would……. I´m sorry…¨ The maid said nothing in return even though Thomas wished she did. This was the first real conversation he had since he was taken here. Unfortunately, the rest of the bath was filled with silence, once it ended the collar was back on Thomas´s neck and the maid walked him towards the dresser.

¨The Prince said for you to wear something nice, he´s planning on taking you out tonight.¨ The maid searched through the many outfits Alex had given him as she told him this news nonchalantly. Take him out? Like on a date? What kind of sick games was the Prince trying to play with him? 

¨Um….Do you know where he´s going to take me?” Thomas asked. The maid then turned towards him ready to say something, but said nothing and turned back to the dresses. Thomas tried to cover the shiver that went down his neck. The two finally picked out a gown for Thomas to wear. It was royal purple with a skirt that flowed down to his ankles and a top that wrapped itself perfectly around his neck. Thomas grateful for the silk around his neck, it cushioned just nicely with the solid silver that contrasted. 

¨Come now¨ The maid then grabbed the chain that was connected to the collar and lead Thomas out of the room. As they walked a deep gut wrenching feeling began to succumb Thomas, but he didn´t know why. —————–  
When Thomas came to the throne room with the maid, Alex laid on top his throne reading a book. In those few seconds before Alex noticed them he looked weirdly human, like any average man. He wasn´t wearing any crown or cape, in fact his outfit seemed pretty simple. With a normal green tailcoat that wasn´t glamoured up, the fancy boots were replaced with regular riding ones, but the gloves….. the gloves were the one thing that stayed and Thomas hated it. He hated it whenever Alex touched him with them because they always made him think of Martha and that he may never see her again. 

Once Alex saw the maid and him he jumped from his throne over to the two. He held out his hand which the maid responded by giving him the small key then he pushed her away, signalling her to leave. Which she did, but not before glaring for a second at the Prince. Alex then pulled Thomas by the chain to his height where he gave him a rough kiss. 

¨Oh, kitten, you look so beautiful in this gown, you´ll love what I have planned for you tonight!¨ Alex said this as he pulled away. Despite what Alex had said, something in the back of Thomas´s head told him that he wasn´t.  
—————-  
A half an hour passed while riding in the carriage with Alex. The ride was filled with Alex going on and on about how amazing Thomas looked in his dress to how much he was going to love where he was taking him. As he talked, Alex´s hand never strayed from Thomas´s thigh. While the ride went on Thomas began to ponder. Where will be Alex taking him? Would it be a restaurant or perhaps a play? No Thomas, don´t be stupid! This is a psychopath you´re with! Maybe he´ll take you to an execution? That seems more fitting for him.

Thomas´s train of thought stopped when Alex pulled at his chain, ¨We´re here Thomas!¨ Thomas walked out the carriage to see a rather small building. It wasn´t a hut or anything, but it wasn´t what Thomas was expecting. It had a simple building structure, nothing grand. But when he and Alex entered however his perspective changed. It was almost like a theatre but it didn´t go straight down to a stage, the seats were actually circled around atop the said stage, it reminded Thomas of the fighting matches he used to drag James too when they were younger. 

Since Alex was the Prince it seemed only fitting that he and Thomas got two of the best seats, they were able to see the center quite perfectly. Once they were fully seated Alex´s hand returned to Thomas´s thigh, soon the area of once empty seats were being filled by multiple people. Some in fancy clothing with ten pounds of make up, and others with ripped, rugged ones with dirt smeared around their faces. The contrast between these people surprised Thomas. Most often than not the rich separated themselves from the lower class, but this was simply not the case. What could be showing that attracted so many people?

Suddenly a loud ¨GONG¨ could be heard from across the arena. There was a sound of metal being scraped, Thomas turned to the source of the sound as it was a metal gate being pulled up revealing a man in an all black suit with a whip in hand. The crowd began to cheer at the man as he walked to the center. 

¨GOOOOOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!¨ The announcer screamed at the top of his lungs. The crowd´s response was more cheering even Alex participating by removing his hand from Jefferson and clapping, ¨NOW LETS NOT DILLY DALLY! TONIGHT WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL ¨PERFORMER¨ TONIGHT!¨ The metal scraping can be heard once again and who had spent out was a young boy. He couldn´t have been more than a teenager, his face was practically pale and his eyes widen with fear  
The announcer didn´t seem to care as he grabbed the shaking boy towards the center, ¨NOW THIS LITTLE LAD RIGHT HERE THOUGHT HE COULD TRY AND ESCAPE OUR BELOVED KINGDOM! AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS WHO BETRAY THEIR KINGDOM?!¨ 

The crowd began to shout in sync, ¨BRING OUT THE BEAST! BRING OUT THE BEAST!¨ The Beast? What the hell was going on? Thomas turned to Alex to see if he could provide some answers, but he seemed to be too invested in the center to care.  
The loud scraping of metal came one more time and it wasn´t just a person that entered. Being dragged out by a chain by a buff man in a hood concealing his face was a wild bear who kept struggling against the chains. Thomas had only see them in sketches, they were huge animals taller than him apparently and were said to have claws sharp enough to rip a man in half. And judging by what was in front of him, it seemed that it was definitely true. The crowd´s cheers only grew louder as the beast entered the ring. But Alex´s face had stayed so calm during it all like he was merely watching a play. Thomas looked back at the center, one side had the bear and the man holding it´s chain, fangs bared out, eyes full of rage and hunger. Then Thomas turn towards the other side, the shaking quivering child staring at the bear with eyes full of fear and scared to silence. Thomas looked back and forth as his mind processed the scene until his mind finally produced the answer. 

No….  
They weren´t….  
They couldn´t…..

¨NOW LETS NOT WASTE ANY MORE TIME! HAVE FUN BOYS!” The Announcer then pranced off the arena to the sidelines of the seats. The hooded man let go of the chain and walked off just as well. The bear stared at the boy with rage and charged towards him. The first sound the boy had made through all of this was an ear piercing scream. 

Thomas immediately stood up, ¨STOP! STOP THIS ALEX!¨ He turned towards Alex who looked annoyed at Thomas.  
¨Thomas. Sit down.¨ Alex ordered. The beast then proceeded to rip at the boy´s arm while he cried and begged for someone to help him, but it was only drowned out by the crowds cheering. 

¨NO!¨ Thomas shouted, ¨HE´S JUST A CHILD HE DOESN´T DESERVE THIS!¨ What Thomas didn´t realize that his screaming caught the attention to people nearby.  
¨He betrayed his country-¨  
¨WELL MAYBE BECAUSE THEIR PRINCE IS A FUCKING LUNATIC WHO THROWS SHOWS OF CHILDREN GETTING MAULED BY ANIMALS!¨ The crowd all gasped horrifically at Thomas interrupting the Prince. 

Alex said nothing for a few seconds and all that could be heard was the tearing of flesh and cries for help. Thomas panted, ¨WHATS WRONG DO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SA-¨ Thomas would never finish that sentence as Alex had hit straight in the face making him fall back. 

¨Who the hell do you think you´re speaking to?¨ Alex asked coldly. He then sat atop Thomas while he was on the floor, he grabbed his collar to keep him on the ground and punched him repeatedly, ¨I. AM. YOUR. PRINCE.¨ He punctured each sentence with a blow to the face. Blood began to pool from Thomas´s now broken nose, his right eye couldn´t seem to open anymore as it swelled up and his bottom lip split from Hamilton´s punches. 

Hamilton then grabbed and roughly pulled Thomas up, dragging him away from their seats. As Thomas was being pulled, he had trouble breathing as the collar pulled his neck. Fortunately, the pain didn´t last long as Alex stopped moving so Thomas could breathe. When Thomas looked at his surroundings, he saw Alex speaking to the announcer and the hooded man. He tried to figure out what they were saying, but then he felt the presence of the hooded man pick him and throw him roughly at the center. 

The bear had been taken away and all that was left of the boy was bloody, gut piled mess. His face was no longer recognizable as it was clawed away by the beast, their eye had been plucked out of his socket and staring directly at Thomas, judging him for letting him die. He heard footsteps and turned to see Alex, who was now holding the whip.

¨Kitten, these people were trying to enjoy this show and you ruined it for them.¨ Hamilton punctured his sentence by cracking the whip near Thomas, but not really hitting him yet, ¨Do you know why I brought you here, kitten? It was for you to see what happens to people who disobey me.¨ Hamilton began to circle around Thomas with a cruel sadistic smile, ¨But you still haven´t learned. Don´t worry though. I´ll put you in your place.¨ 

Hamilton then stood behind Thomas, who was shaking with fear. He suddenly felt Alex lean against him towards his ear, ¨Don´t. Move. Or I´ll make it worse.¨ Thomas had no idea what he meant until he felt the burn of the whip slash across his skin. His scream was harsh and filled with pain, Thomas hugged himself as he shook with terror. ¨HOW MANY DO YOU THINK HE DESERVES?!¨ The question came from Alex´s mouth towards the crowd who all began to shout out random numbers. Some from twenty to a hundred, as the crowd went on, Thomas´s gaze never left the mauled boy. How could he had let this happen? From the men to this little boy, who was he, but a coward? Martha didn´t need to deal with a coward the rest of her life. 

Hamilton finally decided on thirty, thirty lashes to his back. If Thomas wasn´t crying before, he surely was now. He felt Alex´s hand reach the back of his dress and rip it clean in half, fortunately (or unfortunately), the dress was made of an easy to rip fabric. Alex´s hand then pressed against the now bleeding lash on his back, which made Thomas cry out in pain. ¨You know I would´ve ravished you tonight, I would have been gentle and passionate. Made you mine,¨ Alex´s mouth was pressed against Thomas´s ear as he said this, ¨maybe I should do it right now, after I´m done whipping you I´ll pull my pants down and shove my cock down your tight little ass. Would you want that?¨ 

Thomas´s only response was a broken ¨no¨ as his mind imagined the scene unfolding. If it were to happen, he would beg for his lashes to cause him to bleed out. But Alex only laughed and stood back up. He threw the whip down three times in the row, Thomas kept screaming at the pain. His pain seemed to have been attractive to the crowd as they cheered. Some making horrible insults at Thomas that made him wanna die while others grew physical, throwing things like Tomatoes and shoes at him. A woman´s high heel hit Thomas´s forehead, the heel hitting him directly and causing it to bleed.

After what seemed like the twentieth lash Thomas´s vision began to blur. He must´ve been bleeding out profusely. As his vision grew darker and his head felt heavier to hold up, he looked back at the boy one more time. He wondered if this child had a family or did Hamilton kill them all? Is that why he ran? What was he thinking when that beast came at him? Could he have saved him? Thomas still didn´t have an answer to any of those questions, and he may never will.  
The final lash came was the harshest of them all and with a response, Thomas fell face first onto the floor. His vision quickly blackening, his last thought was of Martha and hoping she can one day forgive him.  
—————-  
¨Thomas….. Thomas wake up!¨ a gentle voice giggled as it shook him awake.

¨….Martha?¨ Thomas opened his eyes to be met by a pair of sapphire eyes staring at him with love and kindness. Her curly brown hair reached her shoulders and her soft tender hand caressed his cheek. ¨MARTHA!” He cried tears of joy as he pulled the ebony woman close, never wanting to let her go again.

The woman laughed and pulled away to look at Thomas, ¨Yes, my dear, it´s me. Why are you crying?¨ She asked worriedly when she saw the tears. 

¨Oh Martha, my love, my everything, I had the most horrid dream known to man. I thought I´d never see you again¨ He cried more, he never wanted to dream in a world without Martha again.

Martha replied by giving him a soft kiss, ¨Well it was just a dream, come on lets go have breakfast then I´ll play for you on the piano. How does that sound?” 

¨Wonderful, my love, thank you.¨ Thomas kissed Martha passionately. She pulled away and rose from the bed heading out the door. Thomas began to eagerly follow, but was suddenly forced to stop by an unrecognizable force. He looked to find the source only to see a long chain keeping him from moving. Thomas´s eyes blew open as he screamed for Martha.

She raced back in fear of her Husband´s scream, ¨THOMAS WHA-¨ Martha´s concern was stopped by the sound of a pistol going off. Martha then fell to the floor, blood gushing from her head. 

Thomas screamed and tried to reach his wife´s body, but was unable to move when the leash tugged him back. He felt a hand pull at his hair and face them, it was Hamilton with a pistol in his other hand. 

¨What Kitten? Did you actually think you deserved this peaceful end? After everything you´ve done?¨The room began to rot away into darkness, Thomas felt as though he was suffocating. He just wanted this to end, he just wanted to die! He lets out an ear piercing cry as he shook with pain and fear. Hamilton then pointed his pistol at Thomas´s skull and pulled the trigger

Click Boom  
—————-  
Thomas awoke abruptly and tried to locate his surroundings, he was on a cot laying on his stomach while the maid that bathed him tended to his back. 

¨Oh… I see you´re awake¨ The maid acknowledged as she placed a rag on Jefferson´s wounds. Thomas hissed at the contact, but didn´t stop her. 

He turned towards the brown skinned woman, ¨What-¨ Thomas groaned.

¨You passed out due to blood loss and the Prince asked me to tend to your wounds so you didn´t die¨ The maid replied in a monotone voice. Oh. Thomas looked sadly at the floor. 

¨I should´ve died…..¨ Thomas whispered, he didn´t want to live another day of hell. 

¨No you shouldn´t have¨ The maid suddenly replied, ¨You need to stay alive, Thomas.¨ Thomas looked at her in disbelief. 

¨But I don´t want to live anymore! Not after what I did! Not after what happened to that bo-¨ The maid put her hand on Thomas´s mouth to shut him up. 

She did a double take of their surroundings before looking back at Thomas, ¨Listen Thomas. You need to stay alive. For your wife, remember that.¨ Thomas nodded sadly, remembering his drea- no nightmare. ¨So you need to listen to me. The Prince does not want disobedience, you need to comply to his every order no matter…..¨ She turned away for a second and gulped, ¨No matter how cruel and dehumanizing it is. You need to do this understand? Or you may never see your wife again.¨ She finished and pulled her hand away from Thomas. ¨Now…. lets get you bandaged up…¨ She pulled Thomas in a sitting position and started to bandage his wounds. None of them said anything which was good because Thomas couldn´t think of anything to say. When she was done, she walked away to grab the collar. She sighed and showed the first real emotion Thomas saw since they met, ¨I know you can do this,” She attaches the collar, ¨The Prince will come shortly, goodbye.¨ With that, the maid left without another word. 

A few minutes passed before the Prince walked in the room, face expressionless, ¨How are you feeling, kitten?¨ Alex asked.  
¨I´m fine, sir, thank you for asking.¨ Thomas knew that it would be wrong to refer to the Prince as ¨Alex¨ after what he did and judging by the Prince´s expression change, he was right to do so. 

The Prince made his way to Thomas and pulled him into a kiss, which Thomas leaned into to. The Prince does not want disobedience. Hamilton pulled back, very pleased, ¨hhmmm, you know Kitten,¨ Hamilton pulled at his chain, ¨your behavior last night was very unacceptable….¨ 

¨I know, sir, I was very wrong. You were only trying to teach me how to behave, how to be a good kitten…. I am so so sorry¨ He gave Hamilton a pleading look, begging for forgiveness. 

The Prince stared at Jefferson for a few minutes before letting out a chuckle, ¨While I appreciate the apology, I still need more to know you won´t disobey again. Which is why I´ve decided for you to be mypersonal servant,¨ His gloved hand caressed his cheek, ¨You´ll come at my beck and call. Follow all my orders and keep me… satisfied. That'll show me you´ve learned to be a good kitten..¨ 

Thomas felt his stomach drop, but he remembered the maid´s words of wisdom. You need to comply to his every order no matter…..No matter how cruel and dehumanizing it is. So Thomas responded eagerly with a nod, ¨Anything for my Prince.¨ 

Hamilton seemed to really love Thomas´s answer as he pulled him into another deep kiss which Thomas leaned into as well, ¨Okay then, come on now.¨ He pulled away and tugged at the chain as he stood up, prompting Thomas to move forward. Thomas did, but an idea came to him that he knew Hamilton would like. He fell to his knees and got on all fours, like a good kitten. Alex turned to see this and smiled proudly, he ran his fingers through Thomas´s locks. ¨Good Kitten.¨  
—————-  
In a tavern on the outskirts of the kingdom

A cloaked figure enters the tavern and glances at all the people that inhabit it. Mostly farmers, thugs, and gamblers, nothing too suspicious. They walked over to the bartender, ¨I´ll have two Sam Adams.¨ The figure orders.

The bartender turns to them, ¨Only two?¨ They ask the figure across the counter.

¨Well I´m planning on having three by the end of the night.¨ The figure states. The bartender then walks over to the back, the figure follows. They enter down a stair case to a door, the bartender knocks at it. A little slot in the door opens revealing a pair of dark brown eyes. 

¨What´s the password¨ A rough voice asked them. 

¨Romchambeau.¨ The figure responds without hesitation. The dark brown eyes disappear when the slot closes. The door then opens to reveal a tall buff dark skinned man with a bandanna around their head. The figure finally pulls away their cloak to reveal a caramel skinned woman with luscious brown curls that met her shoulders and sapphire like eyes. ¨Hercules.¨ The woman acknowledges. 

¨Martha Jefferson.¨ Hercules states, ¨your sister is waiting inside.¨ Martha followed Hercules while the bartender retreated back to his post. The two walked until they stopped at a table where a woman with red lips and her curls pulled up to her head stood looking over documents. ¨Sally Hemmings, your sister´s here.¨

Sally turns around to see Martha and runs over to hug her, ¨Oh thank goodness! You made it here safely!¨ Sally said before pulling away and meeting her sister´s eyes.

¨It wasn´t easy, I had to kill a few men to get past the borders.¨ She looked away for a second before turning back to her sister, ¨So how is he?¨

Sally looked away from her sister´s gaze, ¨Ï won´t lie to you, it´s bad¨ Sally then told Martha of the recent events. Martha covered her mouth, trying not to cry. 

¨Ï´m going to kill him, I´m gonna fucking kill him¨ Martha chokes out a sob, this shouldn´t have happened. Not to her Thomas. 

¨Hercules… can you leave us please?¨ Sally asks Hercules, who nods and exits the room. ¨Listen, it´s too early to plan an attack, when Thomas told the location of our main base-¨

¨Did you know why he did it?¨ Martha pleadingly looked at her sister for answers.

¨……. He did it so he could see you again….¨ Sally watched as her sister´s face fell deeper. 

¨Why couldn´t he have listen to me?! This didn´t have to happen!¨ Martha tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. She could only imagine how much pain her Thomas is in. 

¨Martha please. This is no time for tears. If we are to save Thomas and win this war. We need to be strong.¨ Sally told her sister, ¨I´ve already gained the Prince´s trust to be close to Thomas so I can get information from him if needed. We can win this. I believe in us¨ 

Martha was silent for a few seconds before nodding as well, ¨We will win this and we´re gonna take him down. And you´ll make sure of that?  
¨  
Sally laughed, ¨They don´t call me the Bullet for nothing, you know.”

Martha joined in on the laugh, I´m going to save you, my love, Martha thought, even if it kills me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it  
> If you did leave a kudos AND a comment please  
> This is my first time writing so I could use some helpful criticism


	3. Stress Relief and Repressed Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has been sexually frustrated the past few weeks and Thomas is here to help him relax.

Thomas knew the Prince had a temper that could be easily triggered. He saw it when Alex whipped him to near death and he had most recently seen it when Alex punched a servant in a gut for spilling tea on them. So, yeah, seeing Alex go off on another temper tantrum wasn’t anything new for Thomas. But this one seemed more extreme than the others, The Prince seemed to be on the brink of mass genocide by how stressed he seemed to be. But instead of doing that he would just become cruel to any servant, specifically Thomas. He´d yell at him for the simplest mistakes to the point of Thomas being close to a breakdown. He hated to admit, but hearing Alex yell at him made him want to run away and lock himself in the closet like he used to do when he was younger. But Alexander wasn’t his father, he didn’t tower over him or smell of booze like the bastard did. Still, Thomas couldn’t stand to deal another moment of Alex´s aggressiveness.

¨Sexual frustration.¨ That´s what the maid, whom has refused to give Thomas her name, when Thomas told her about his concerns.

¨WWwwwhhhaaattt?¨ Thomas turned to the woman bathing him, ¨You’re joking, right?¨

But the maid was not, ¨Afraid not, it’s a common…. ¨trend¨ between men who haven’t bedded someone in a long time.¨ she then poured some more water on Thomas. Still trying to be gentle as his scars from Alex´s whipping were still healing.

¨That´s absurd!¨ Thomas stated, ¨No man could ever get that angry over lack of sex!¨

The maid chuckled, ¨Clearly you’ve never met a sexually-deprived man personally, Mr. Jefferson. Think of it as a child being gifted a delicious cake, and he eats it so much that he craves it to the point where he doesn´t have it he becomes a cranky child.¨

From what the maid had said, it made sense. Back when Thomas was younger, his father and friends would always talk about sex as if it was something mandatory for women to give to men. But he never heard his mom or her friends talk about sex in that type of way, they saw it as a cherished moment between a woman and her man. So that begged the question, ¨Do women feel that way too?¨

The maid then smirked at Thomas’s lack of knowledge, ¨Sometimes… but men are more or so the ones to act this way. Thankfully, I am not one to want the cake in the first place so I don’t feel that way.¨ 

Thomas stared at the bath tub water then back at the maid, ¨So, what should we do about this?¨

The maid said nothing at first, ¨I have….. an idea.¨ Thomas turned to her to hear about her plan, ¨The Prince has grown a liking to you seeing as he kept you for so long..¨

The maid watched as the wheels turned in Thomas´s head before he understood what the maid was implying, ¨You can’t mean-¨  
¨Thomas, listen, I don´t like it as much as you do, but the Prince is attracted to you-¨

¨So you’re telling me, I need to have sex with him?¨ The maid turned away at Thomas´s face, she clearly didn’t want Thomas to do this. She knew about his wife and how this would only prove how much of a terrible husband he was. They continued not to speak for the remainder of the bath with silence Thomas´s mind then began to wander.  
—————————  
Flashback

Thomas was only eight, but he wasn’t an idiot. He could smell the scent of booze from a mile away, so when he heard the sounds of the door slamming open he sprang into action. He ran into Anna Scott´s and Randolph´s room then ushered them into the closet so they could hide away from Pop. He put a chair behind the door for a safety measure and told them to stay quiet. His next stop was Jane and Mary´s separate rooms, thankfully they were only a hallway apart so Thomas had to just say,   
¨Pop´s home!¨ for them to hide away as well.

As Thomas checked if all his siblings were all hidden away he could hear his Pop´s shouts. ¨YOU DO FUCKING NOTHING AROUND THIS HOME WHILE I WORK MY FUCKING BACK OFF TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE FOOD ON THE TABLE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!¨ He could hear his mother´s pleads and screams, but he didn’t bother listening as he was trying to find a hiding spot too. He knew he couldn’t hide in his own closet, his father always looked there when he wanted someone to beat. He definitely wasn’t hiding with his siblings, if he got caught, his siblings would get hurt too.

Thomas knew he didn’t have much time so he ran into the nearest room he saw. It was his parents´s room, Thomas immediately regretted his decision. But before he could run out, he could hear his father´s stomping feet. Thomas had no choice, he ran into his mother’s closet-  
—————————  
Thomas was snapped out by his memories by the voice of concern from the maid, ¨Mr. Jefferson? Thomas?¨ He turned to see her looking rather worried, ¨You were just staring off into space and were oddly silent so I-¨

¨It´s fine,¨ Thomas interrupted, ¨I just…. drifted off…¨

The maid looked away before speaking up, ¨Well… your bath´s done. Let’s get you out.¨ She helped Thomas out of the tub, and dried him gently before applying ointment on his wounds. They walked over to the closet and silently debated over what Thomas was going to wear. After a while Thomas spoke up against the silence.  
¨Okay.¨ He turns to the maid, ¨If I need to do this, you have to tell me what I need to do.¨

The maid just stared at him, wondering or not if he was serious this. After staring at him for a few seconds she spoke, ¨You’re going to need to make yourself look desirable to him¨

Thomas let out a laugh, ¨Aren’t I already desirable?¨ He batted his eyelashes.

The maid let out a laugh before turning silent, ¨You need to be desirable to the point that he believes you want it as much as he does.¨

Thomas looked away at the maid, ¨Do you think I´ll really have to…..¨

¨I don’t know, but you need to remember what I said. No matter what he does, you have to keep fighting. What he does means nothing.¨ The maid´s motivation helped Thomas a bit, but Thomas knew that if Alex were to have his way with him it would hurt more than a thousand lashes on his back.

¨So what should I do to make myself look more desirable?¨ He looked at the maid for answers.

The maid then threw a simple outfit on Thomas, some pants and sleeveless shirt, ¨Get dressed and follow me.¨  
—————————  
Thomas had no clue if this was a good idea, being able to walk around castle without the Prince’s permission felt wrong and dangerous. They finally reached a stop near the bottom of the castle where most of the servants slept. They walked to a wooden door which, when opened, revealed a beautiful woman in red.

¨Maria¨ The maid addressed to the red woman, her hair flowed down with brown curls and her lips were a dark red, like blood. Around her laid thousands of different fabrics and mannequins. She must’ve been the seamstress.

¨Sally, who’s this?¨ Maria seemed to be eyeing Thomas´s collar, which Thomas couldn’t blame her for. The maid, who he now knows as Sally, walks over to Maria and whispered something in her ear that Thomas couldn’t hear. Maria´s face turned from confusion to realization. ¨Oh! He´s the Prince´s-¨

¨Kitten, pet, slave, slut, take your pick I´ve heard them all.¨ Thomas snapped, he hated the mumbles and whispers of other servants and visitors at the castle made at him.  
Maria immediately regretted what she said, ¨Sorry, I know what it feels like to be treated in such a degrading way..¨ Her response was genuine, so Thomas was able to forgive her. ¨So from what Sally has said you need the Prince’s ¨attention,¨ thankfully I know just how to do that.¨ Although she didn’t sound so thankful of knowing this information. She brought him over to her multitudes of fabrics. They began to chat about what the Prince preferred. As Maria began to measure his waist, another repressed flashback erupted  
—————————  
Flashback

Mary and Jane both twirled around like ballerinas, showing off their new gowns to a twelve year old Thomas. As he watched their gowns twirl like flower petals, a deep hidden desire slowly resurfaced.

¨Can I try on your dresses?¨ It was an innocent question his prepubescent voice spout out, but his sister didn´t see it as such.

¨Thomas! You know that´s wrong!¨ Jane scolded, smacking Thomas upside the head for asking the question. Mary´s head nodded in agreement at their brother´s bizarre request. Thomas rubbed his head then proceeded to run out of the room as he heard his sisters began to laugh.

Thomas ran into his room, and slammed the door in angry. He flopped himself on the bed, trying not to cry, ¨Big boys don’t cry… Big boys don’t cry..¨ Thomas murmured the words as some sort of prayer, but it didn’t seem to work as fat tears rolled down the little boy´s face  
—————————  
¨Thomas? Thomas?¨ Maria´s concerned voice brought him back to reality. He looked down at the two women to see them holding a different sorts of lace and garments. Thomas tried to hide the flush that rose on his cheeks when he saw it.

¨You want me to dress… like a girl?¨ He squeaked while staring at the garments.

¨Not necessarily,¨ Maria started, ¨the Prince likes his things wrapped in lace, almost like a gift.¨ The words, ¨Things¨ and ¨gifts¨ were laced with disgust. Thomas thought back to when the prince saw him in those lace shorts, if Thomas hadn´t pushed away at his advances he could´ve taken him right then and there.

Suddenly Sally´s hand had landed on his shoulder, he turned to see the brown skinned woman, her face filled with fear of what could happen. ¨Thomas listen, you don’t have to do this.¨

Thomas looked at Sally and felt a sense of safety, he always felt that whenever he was around her. Ever since they first met, Thomas knew he could trust Sally, she was probably the only person he could trust now. He smiled sadly at the maid, ¨I know, but I need to do this. You know that.¨

Sally looked down, but listened. She sat back and watched Maria work on making Thomas´s outfit. Please Lord, Sally prayed, may Martha forgive me for what I’m doing to her.  
—————————  
Thomas felt so revealing in the outfit Maria had picked out for him, but that was supposed to be the point. She had gotten him a very thin nightgown that was cut off around his thighs, making the white garters visible to anyone. He hated to say that he liked the soft loose materials across his skin, it made him want to twirl like a dancer as his sisters once did around him. But he pushed those thought away, that’s not why he was here. As he got closer to the Prince’s chamber he could feel himself shake harder, he could still run, tell Sally that he wants to back out and hope Alex will calm himself. But he knows that is merely a dream to this horrid reality.

Thomas finally reached the Prince’s chambers and opened the door, carrying a tray of tea for the Prince. Said Prince was hunched over his desk, scribbling away furiously at his desk. Around him laid mountains of papers and a couple of snapped quills scattered around him.

¨Who is it?¨ The prince asked coldly, not even bothering to turn towards Thomas as he continued to write away.

No turning back now, Thomas thought, he walked over the Alexander’s hunched form before he spoke up, ¨I brought you your tea, your Highness.¨ Thomas squeaked out, trying to act brave but failing miserably.

The Prince finally turned at the mention of his tea and he looked like a mess. His once silky raven hair were now in tangles and pushed back to avoid his eyes, which had horrid dark bags under them. The Prince´s heavy eyes shot up at the sight of Thomas´s attire, ¨Y-yes.. Come now.¨ The Prince stuttered out. Thomas felt a burst of pride at leaving the Prince speechless at his appearance.

Thomas walked over and began to serve the Prince his tea, while he poured it he could sense the Prince’s gaze. His crystal blue eyes turning dark at the sight of Thomas´s revealed state, almost as if he were a piece of the world’s most delicious cake, waiting to be devoured. He started to feel worried but also very prideful, knowing Alex found him so appealing in this outfit. As he placed the teapot back on tray he was ready to put Alex´s sugar in his tea when he ¨accidentally¨ dropped the spoon on the floor. Another voice screamed at him to run now and back out, but Thomas ignored it.

He bent over to pick it up making his cute purple lace panties in full view of Alexander, he sucked in his breath as he bent, a mix of fear and excitement rose over him. Alexander clearly must have noticed as he let out a groan at the sight. Suddenly Alex´s chair is pushed back and the Prince had grabbed Thomas´s hips and pulled it close to his crotch.

Alexander leaned over to bend down to Thomas´s ear, ¨Kitten..¨ Alex deeply growled, as a response Thomas let out gasp and bit his lip. He started to grind against the Prince´s crotch, making him hard at his kitten´s slutty behavior, ¨Did you do this all for me?¨ He asked cheekily as he grabbed both of Thomas´s ass cheeks and squeezed them.

Thomas then stood up and turned towards his Prince, but he wasn´t standing for long as he quickly fell onto his knees before him, ¨Only for you, my Prince.¨ He moaned out. He even batted his eyelashes a bit to make himself look more appealing.

The Prince only smirked as he brought his hand to his cheek, his thumb stroking across Thomas´s bottom lip, ¨Such a slut¨ The Prince then sat back on his chair and spread his legs. Thomas didn´t bothering asking for permission as he scooted over and started unbuttoning his pants. Thomas finally removed his pants and the Prince´s hard cock, Thomas accidentally let out a gasp at the sight. Alex only smirked, his ego growing insanely bigger at Thomas´s reaction to his girth, ¨What are you waiting for, slut? Pleasure your Prince.¨

Thomas let out another moan, he really liked it when he called him such a degrading name, but tried to tell himself to stop once he remember who he was on his knees before. Thomas didn’t have much experience with being so intimate with a man except for that clumsy drunken night he had with James years ago that the two refused to ever speak about. But that didn’t stop him from pulling the prick close to his mouth and sucking on the tip. The tang of precum fills his tongue as he worked, the Prince’s cock seemed to have gotten even harder as Thomas´s mouth made contact with it. As Thomas worked he slowly slid his mouth further down Alex´s dick, trying to be carefully as he had never done this before.

Alex must´ve grown impatient at the dark skinned man since he had unexpectedly grabbed at Thomas´s curls and thrusted down his throat. Thomas immediately pulled away with burst of adrenaline at the Prince’s actions. Alexander did not seemed pleased at what his kitten had done but his annoyed expression transformed into a sly smirk.  
¨You never sucked a cock before, have you kitten?¨ Alex teased while once again dragging his thumb against his bottom lip, Thomas shamefully looked down at the floor before nodding. The Prince only hummed at his kitten´s confession, ¨Not to worry, you´ll learn to take my cock properly..¨ Thomas suddenly felt a rush of panic as he fully realized this wasn’t gonna be the last time. Thomas nodded instead of speaking, ¨Good kitten,¨ Alex praised, ¨Now just relax your throat and breathe through your nose and do. Not. Bite.¨ Alexander tugged more roughly at Thomas´s hair when he finished this sentence. Thomas quickly nodded, desperately trying to obey his master. Alex soon guided Thomas back to his throbbing cock, which his kitten took in willingly.

Thomas tried to relax his throat as he pushed himself further down Alex´s cock. He put both his hands on Alex´s hips as a way to support himself. Relax…. relax, Thomas reminded himself as he could feel the prick make it’s way down his throat. Thomas instinctively swallowed which made Alex let out a moan, he gripped Thomas´s hair tighter, forcing him down deeper, ¨Such a disgusting filthy whore. Are you sure you´ve never sucked a dick before?¨ He muttered. Thomas whined at Alex degrading him, he hated how hot he found it, ¨God your throat feels so tight, like it was made for my cock. Isn’t it kitten? You like having your Prince´s cock in your mouth.¨ Thomas looked up at his Prince, meeting eye to eye, he responded by pushing himself further down on Alex.

Soon enough, Alex grabbed Thomas´s hair roughly again and started thrusting, which Thomas took gladly, ¨Such a fucking whore, you´re just a dirty slut. Your poor throat must´ve felt so empty without my dick inside it, don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re always full.¨ Alex chuckled darkly as he pounded into Thomas´s wet throat. Thomas moaned around Alex´s dick as he talked, it seemed as if he would never stop. As Alex´s thrust grew frantic, Thomas could feel the tears start to fill his eyes and fall down his cheeks. Suddenly a burst of release fell down Thomas´s throat unexpectedly, almost making me him gag on instinct. Alexander then pulled Thomas away from his cock, making them share eye contact, ¨Swallow it all up kitten.¨ Alexander ordered and Thomas complied as he forced himself to swallow the Prince´s cum.

Please let it be over. Please tell me to leave. Please kick me out, Please Please…, Thomas thought as he tried to avoid the Prince’s gaze, wondering what he’d do to him next. After a couple seconds Thomas decided to take action and leave himself. As he tried to stand up, he realized how sore his knees were for kneeling so long. But the Prince had other plans, Thomas felt his chain being pulled down till he was at eye level with the Prince, ¨Oh kitten, we’re not done yet.¨ Before Thomas could push away, scream or even run, Alex had dragged Thomas to his bed and pinned him there. He then captured his mouth and started kissing him passionately. His tongue quickly invading Thomas´s mouth and exploring every surface, claiming it. As Alex violated his mouth, his body froze as more memories resurfaced.  
—————————  
Flashback

¨SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP STRUGGLING!¨ Shouted Thomas´s drunkened father as he forced his mother onto the bed. Thomas stayed trapped in his parent´s closet, shaking with fear. He covered his ears as a way to block out the sounds of his mother´s begs for his father to stop. His father raises his hand and slaps his mother across the face, making her freeze in fear, ¨STOP FUCKING MOVING YOU BITCH!¨ After that his mother stayed silent during the rest of the night as his father violated her. As it went on, Thomas tried to stop crying, but he couldn’t. None of this felt right, why wasn’t his mommy fighting back? Why was this the only way his mother had to live?  
—————————  
Thomas suddenly became stiff as Alex made a move to tear apart his clothing with impatience. Don’t move.. Don’t struggle…… Don’t scream, his mind began to play those words over and over like a broken record. He tried to look everywhere but Alex, as an attempt to forget what was happening.

Alex quickly made his way to Thomas´s panties and garters, his hand still clutching the chain. He brought the taller man´s crotch to his face as he started mouthing and licking around it. Thomas still kept quiet despite how great the wet contact felt. He did try to grind against Alex´s mouth, but the man’s superior strength kept him from doing so. As he kissed and licked along Thomas´s hardening cock, he bit into the soft lace of the underwear then ripped it clean off. Thomas whimpered at the Prince’s bizarre strength. Alex tossed the remaining scraps across the room, leaving Thomas´s hard cock on display.

Alex licked his lips as he eyed Thomas, ¨Looks delicious, kitten¨ Alex purred as he stroked the long prick. Thomas threw his head back as Alex stroked him, this felt too good for someone so insane to be doing this. Alex seemed to pleased with Thomas´s reaction, so he decided to go further. He removed his hand and brought both of them to Thomas´s hips then before the southern man could piece together what was happening, Alex deep throated Thomas´s aching cock.

Thomas bit his lip hard at this wonderful sensation, he knew from experience that if he made a sound Alex would punish him. As Alexander bobbed himself up and down Thomas´s cock, he noticed Thomas´s lip biting and smacked his hips which made the southern man jump up a bit.

Alex removed himself from his cock and glared at Thomas, ¨No none of that kitten, I want to hear everything that comes out of your slutty mouth.¨ Alex demanded and Thomas quickly nodded as to not anger Alexander anymore. The Prince slid himself right back onto Thomas´s cock and he let out a loud moan in response.

Thomas continued to squirm and moan as Alexander sucked his length. While he did, Alexander’s hand slithered his hand up into Thomas´s mouth. Before the southern man could question the Prince’s intentions, Alexander pulled him off before giving out an order, ¨Get my fingers nice and wet for your Prince.¨ Thomas was compliant, in fear to disobey, he started to suck on Alexander´s fingers. As he did what he was asked. Once Alex´s fingers were completely wet he pulled out, leaving only a thin trail of saliva connecting Thomas´s mouth and his fingers. He brought his mouth back onto Thomas´s cock and licked at the slit as pre cum came drizzling out. Thomas shivered as Alexander continued to pleasure, but let out a gasp once he felt the man’s wet fingers rub against his hole. Thomas´s eyes widened as he felt the man try to break his flower.  
—————————  
Flashback

Thomas was always a shy boy when he was a child, he never felt comfortable being around crowds or even small groups of people and that certainly didn’t change when he turned seventeen. The only difference was he had gone through a massive growth spurt. This was a curse in Thomas´s opinion as this meant more people could notice him much easily and try to speak with him. And Thomas couldn’t simply hide away like he normally did when he was younger. But that didn’t stop the boy from trying, Thomas´s mother decided to host a party in celebration of Mary´s engagement to John Boilings.This only meant bad news for Thomas.

As nightfall soon came the entirety of Monticello was filled up with guests, if that didn´t send Thomas into a panic he didn’t know what else would. His first retreat was to find a place to hide, he was too tall to hide under tables and he would probably get a good tanning from his mother for acting so immature if he even tried. So he just tried to stay as far into the back as humanly possible, not starting any conversations until he was able to sneak into his room. As he walked across the dining hall he quickly saw a man rise from his seat to try and catch up with him. Thomas´s heart immediately sped up, but thankfully Thomas was much farther away and had longer legs. He didn’t want to run so he settled on speed walking until he lost the man and entered the first room he saw.

He came to the conclusion that he was in Mary´s room. He turned to leave when he heard the giggles and clacks of high heels coming towards the room. Thomas began to panic as the noise came closer, he looked around and saw the only opportunity he could take. He ran into Mary´s closet, thankfully it was a walk in, and crawled into the corner.

The door then swung open and the women quickly started chatting away as they plopped on Mary´s bed. Thomas crawled over to the door and pressed against the door to hear what the women were saying.

¨Soooo how is he?¨ Thomas heard from a giggly voice

¨Oh he´s very nice and-¨ The voice he recognized as Mary started but was interrupted by a deep and strong, but pleasant voice.  
¨No no! Mary what is he like in the bed?¨ The fruity-voiced woman purred as more giggles erupted from the women.

Mary suddenly started stuttering, ¨Well we… we wanted to wait until our wedding night so I haven´t-¨

A gasp suddenly erupted from both women as Giggly spoke, ¨Mary! You´re still a virgin?!¨ She gasped, almost shockingly.

¨Y-yes? Is that a problem?” Mary asked, suddenly sounding very self conscious around the women.

¨Oh no of course not,¨ Fruity started, ¨It´s just… a shock! Are you even ready to be deflowered?¨ The room turned silent and Thomas immediately became curious, he always heard of a woman´s deflowering but he still didn’t fully understand it.

¨Um…no I always thought John would know what to do during…..my deflowering…¨ Mary defended before Giggly started to rise up another laugh.

¨Oh no my dear Mary, men don´t care about taking care of your deflowering, it’s only about them and their pleasure. But isn’t that the greatest release of all, knowing you´ve pleased your man!¨ Giggly hummed as she talked to Mary.

Fruity then joined in, ¨It will hurt just to tell you, but you must remain calm at all times. The harder you struggle, the more painful it will be.¨ Thomas guessed that Mary must´ve been getting scared because he was getting scared, why did deflowering sound so terrible, ¨But that´s only for your first time Mary,¨ Fruity reassured her as she continued, ¨Then it´s like heaven, just be sent to release over and over again as your man is inside you!¨

Thomas finally heard Mary sigh, ¨Okay… I understand thank you for telling me girls. I know that John won´t be so gentle during my deflowering, but seeing him find release with me will be enough.¨  
—————————  
Thomas froze as Alexander began to rub against his hole, he could feel his finger press right at his hole and Thomas let out a loud whine, He tried to squirm away from the finger when the Prince’s other hand gripped his thigh, keeping him still. He continued to tease Thomas before a realization came to him.

Alexander pulled out of Thomas and stared at his pet, ¨Is this your first time kitten?¨ The Prince purred as his finger continued to dance around his hole. He saw Thomas flush at the question before nodding meekly, Alexander could feel the man shaking as he felt the Prince´s teasing. Alex then took pity on the poor kitten as he caressed his cheek, ¨Don’t worry, kitten. Your Prince will be gentle as he takes your virtue..¨ As Alexander spoke he watched as the man below him started to blush even deeper, ¨Turn around, kitten.¨ Alexander instructed as he helped Thomas move onto his stomach.

When Thomas moved he felt his heart beat out of his chest, he tried to even his breathing as he imagined Alexander just taking Thomas right then and there till he bleeds. As he waited for inevitable pain he was shocked to say the least when he felt the wetness of the Prince’s tongue. He let out a gasp then moan as he clawed at the bed sheets.  
Then just as quickness as the wetness came it left and Alexander let out a wicked laugh at Thomas´s reaction, ¨Did not expect that did you kitten?¨ After Alex spoke he went right back to licking Thomas´s hole. Thomas didn’t bother trying to cover his moans and screams of pleasure as Alexander abused his flower. As Alexander continued to lick he felt his finger enter Thomas´s opening hole. Thomas moaned so loud that he could´ve sworn he heard himself echo across the castle when he did.

Soon enough, Thomas was filled with three of Alexander´s fingers and his tongue moving around inside him. His neglected cock was begging for release, ¨A-Alexander! I’m going t-to c-cum-¨ Thomas could finish his warning when he felt the Prince’s hand pull his hair back harshly. Thomas let out a cry of pain and quickly felt tears begin to form as Alexander started thrusting his fingers in and out roughly.

¨Don´t even think about cumming without your Prince´s permission!¨ Alexander growled into his ears. Thomas whined loudly at the denial of release, but he knew that it would only be certain doom if he were to disobey him. So Thomas controlled himself from cumming all over the bed sheets. Alexander continued to move his fingers around Thomas´s hole, no longer caring about being gentle, but Thomas didn´t complain. In fact, he found himself wanting Alexander to hurt him more. And Alex quickly granted his wish by bringing down his hand down onto his scarred back, ¨So beautiful…¨ He heard Alexander mumbled as he let one of his fingers wander onto a lash that made Thomas whimper when he grazed it. The Prince noticed this and firmly pressed against it, even picking at the wounds causing Thomas to scream in pain which Alexander found pleasurable to himself.

He finally pulled his fingers out which caused Thomas to whine and beg for Alexander. Then suddenly went quiet as he felt the Prince´s hard cock pressing against hole. Thomas felt his heart had begun to pace extremely. He wanted to warn or even beg Alexander to be gentle with him because it was his first time. Unfortunately, the Prince was only out to seek his own pleasure as he thrusted deeply into Thomas. The boy let out a painful scream as he was filled up, everything hurt as he was stretched by Alexander´s thick cock. He buried his face into the bed and bit into the comforter to stop himself from screaming while Alexander fucked him.

¨God you’re such a fucking slut, you know that?¨ Alexander growled as he leaned over into Thomas´s ear, ¨Look at your fucking hole, it´s just taking my cock like it´s so desperate for it. Like you’re desperate for it.¨ He chuckled darkly as he finally hit Thomas´s prostate.

Thomas desperately tried to be relaxed and be quiet, but the Prince was absolutely merciless when it came to fucking him. Then Alexander hit his prostate which made Thomas collapse in pain and pleasure, ¨AAAHH PLEASE MASTER PLEASE LET ME CUM PLEASE!¨ Thomas begged loudly as he clawed into the bed sheets with tears running down his face.

Alexander watched in amusement as his precious kitten absolutely fall apart before him. He reached over and grasped his cock roughly. The prince began to stroke it while he leaned over to Thomas´s ear before growling, ¨Cum, you fucking slut.¨ He ordered.

Thomas screamed as he obeyed and came all over his master´s hand, his whole entire body collapsing at the feeling of this amazing pleasure. Alexander continued to thrust violently into his kitten´s ass before cumming with a groan. He fell forward so he was leaning against Thomas´s back. The two men panted tirelessly, trying to get over their initial orgasm. Finally, after what felt like hours, Alexander moved off of Thomas and reached for his clothes. Thomas just watched him and felt his heart breaking. Of course, Alexander didn´t care about him, he was just his fuck toy, nothing more. Thomas shut his eyes as tears fell down on the man´s face because of his foolishness. As he weeped until he felt a hand touch his back. He looked up and saw Alexander looking at him.

¨Why are you crying?¨ He asked quietly, almost as if he cared about Thomas´s wellbeing.

¨I….. I….¨ Thomas hesitated, ¨please…. Please stay….¨ He looked down at the comforter as more tears flowed down his face in embarrassment and shame.

He heard Alexander sigh before laying down and wrapping his arms around Thomas´s waist, ¨Go to sleep, now.¨ He ordered softly while he kissed down his neck. Thomas was shocked before smiling weakly and pulling his Prince close to him as he fell into a deep slumber.  
—————————  
Meanwhile………

Martha walked across the dirty alleyway where rats and bugs claimed as their home. She was to wait for Sally to appear to inform her on her husband’s current condition. Then suddenly she heard a crash of bottle which quickly set her off. She looked over and saw a dark figure slowly approached her. Martha didn’t waste any time before reaching for a knife that was hidden in her boot.

¨I have a weapon!” Martha shouted, not knowing whether or not that was a smart idea. No matter if it was, the figure didn´t stop walking towards him. Martha was too scared and ran over to push the intruder to the ground and held a knife to his neck, ¨I TOLD YOU I HAD A- ….. Thomas?¨


	4. So.....

So if anyone of you that have followed me on my tumblr because of my fanfic, A New Life, you should know that I have been delaying the updates for a while 

And it's mainly because of two reasons

A) I don't get that much motivation to continue (also school has been killing me....) so that brings down my confidence to finish it 

B) I just don't like the story. When I wrote the first chapter, I was not planning it to make it a series so I just winged it. Also around that time I had only recently got a tumblr (and an AO3 even earlier) so I was a beginner at best. There were mainly plot holes and mistakes that still bother me and I can't really fix now. 

So what does this all mean? Well I'm not going to quit the series (mostly cuz my friends will kill me if I do lol) but I will revamp it! I'll change some plot lines and characters. I'll keep this current story up until I finished the first revamped chapter. I don't know when this will happen but if you care about the series then please tell me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you were enjoying the story so far but I hope you'll like the revamped version when I make it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!  
> If you did leave a kudos AND a comment please  
> This is my first time writing and I could use some helpful criticism


End file.
